


Singularity 7-43

by OjouOfFrance



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst and Feels, Battle, Death, Gen, Master & Servant, One Shot, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OjouOfFrance/pseuds/OjouOfFrance
Summary: Master goes with five of her servants to a remote singularity to clean up some remnants after the Incineration of Humanity. Her struggle with the burden of her mission still effect her deeply...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Singularity 7-43

**Author's Note:**

> Note: SPOILERS! This fic takes place in an assumption that Solomon lived after the events of his singularity, hence why you'll see his name.

They had been fighting, she wasn’t sure how long, maybe a couple hours, but finally, she could see the end in sight. Two to the left, no three! She barked out her orders despite the fatigue that fought to take over if she allowed, stern and desperate, “Saber, to the left! Lancer, there’re a few more coming from the East! Where’s Rider?!” 

She ran into the field, providing what little support she could, using her magic to shoot Gandr at the basilisk-like creatures, barely dodging a poisonous stinger as the tail shot at her and she rolled to avoid it. However, just before she could get to her feet, it shot at her again, and she caught her breath a moment. In that moment, she watched bright light engulf the foul monster, and she looked up to see the sun ship of Mesektet floating in the sky above, its driver looking both irritated and yet somehow aloof.

“What foolishness, daring to attack my master in my presence. The sentence can only be death!” 

“Rider!”

“Master!” the sudden shout had her turning to face the green-haired lancer as they shot off, dashing towards the village they were currently defending, her eyes widening as she noticed the back up reserves of chimera heading straight for the innocent villagers, quickly speeding off as fast as her legs could carry her, her heart pounding hard in her chest. The battle raged around her, drumming like thunder in her ears. 

As the group approached the main gate of the village, she called to the two she had left to defend the back line, “Caster! Archer!”

The two briefly glanced to her, still in the thick of battle. The reinforcements showed up, Saber’s powerful sword cutting right through their thick hides as Lancer’s speed and ferocity tore them apart.   
“Master.” Archer replied, his voice smooth despite the troubled knit in his brow, “What’s happened?”

“Rider killed their creator, but now all the creatures have been set loose! There’s a lot more than we imagined!”

“Humph, what a tiresome predicament.” Caster replied, his haughty attitude firm as his crimson eyes narrowed, opening his tome as the golden gate behind him shot several magical wands at incoming enemies.

Suddenly, they heard several screaming voices, voices in pain and distress, and she blanched, seeing villagers running up from the south. She ran over quickly, urgently asking “What is it, what’s happened?!”

They couldn’t understand her, nor her them, the language they spoke was too ancient, too different from her own, but she knew that it wasn’t too unsimilar from the ancient language her Caster spoke.  
“I believe they said that enemies have come in from the south gate.” He replied for them.

“What?! How?!” she barked back. Without even thinking, and despite the protests from said Caster, she ran for the south gate, Archer wordlessly in tow. 

“Fool! Come back!” Caster snapped at her.

“Caster! Stay there!” she quickly threw out before running out of his range.

“That’s-! What insolence! Enkidu!” 

The green Lancer appeared before him, asking, “Yes?”

“Go after her! Foolish woman she’ll get herself killed!”

Without a word, the Lancer was off, following their Master and Archer as Caster was left to defend the main gate. Saber ran over to cover Caster’s one side, cuts and scraps covering him, a wound on his forehead that bled down his face. “Where is Master?” he called out.

“She ran to defend the south gate!” Caster called back.

“What?!”

“I sent Enkidu after her, and that Indian prince is with her as well! I’m sure the Sun King is watching her as well!” he shouted, trying to reassure the blue and silver knight as they maintained formation. “We must prevent the main gate from falling! That is our duty!”

Saber paused a moment before nodding. “You’re right. Let’s be quick then!” he said, charging his glowing gold sword, jumping back into the fray with a loud battle cry.

At the southern gate, the Master despaired, seeing the litter of corpses of the innocent villagers as others ran past her, trying to get to safety as she shouted at them, “Get inside! Quickly!” Even if they couldn’t understand her, they could at least understand her sentiment and followed her words, adults picking up the children and ferrying them indoors. 

“Archer!” the Master called, and the dark-haired servant looked to her. “Your weapon works best with range! Jump onto the Pharaoh’s ship and shoot from there! I’m sure you will be better from a height!”

He nodded and ran away from her direction, acrobatically jumping up on to the roof of a nearby house as she called out, “Rider! Please come down for a moment!”

Hearing her voice, the Rider on his golden ship floated down, thinking that she was asking him to rescue her. “Come, quickly.” He said, going to hold a hand out to her. However, he blinked, watching the Archer jump onto the front of his ship as his Master ran towards the gate.

Wait!” he snapped at her.

“Carry him up, Rider! Hurry up!” she called back as she ran forward, Lancer still behind her.

The Pharaoh chided slightly, wrinkling his nose somewhat at the intruder on his ship.

“Master’s orders. Quickly, or the southern gate will be overtaken, and then what will Master think?”

“Hehe! Overtaken? You underestimate me, Prince of Kuru! I will show them my power, the true power of Ra!!” and with that bold declaration the two were off, both shooting at the monsters from above, raining gold beams of sun and blue arrows of fire down, always careful to keep their Master in their sights as to not hit her accidentally.

From below, said Master paused, seeing the tag team from above delivering considerable damage to the other side. She called back to the last servant with her, “Lancer!”

The servant paused beside her, their green eyes curious, their loose white clothing dyed with splatters of red. “Yes, Master?”

“I’m going to make sure everyone’s in the clear! You take care of the rest here at the south gate that Rider and Archer-“

Suddenly a cry made her freeze, and both turned to see a child dashing for safety, a chimera just behind him as he cried out. Without thinking, she dashed forward, grabbing the child with a yell of “Watch out!”.

She pulled him away just in time before the creature’s massive claw had a chance to dig into him. However, now the monster faced her, and with a loud snarl, huge sharp teeth bared in hostile aggression to her, she prepared another Gandr, feeling the child against her shaking with fear. Then, just before she shot her magic at it, she paused as Lancer slid between her and the chimera, taking only a split second before the huge monster was impaled on a spear, blood splattering like rain before it lay dead.

“Lancer…” 

“You must be even quicker than that, Master.” They warned, but gave her a smile as the child looked between them, the fear still in his eyes as the chimera bled out.

She nodded to them, knowing what they meant. She was holding her mana back, not sure who would need it more between her group, but by holding it back, it was prolonging this affair. The longer it dragged on, the more chances they could become overwhelmed. Through their bond, she connected to Caster, Saber and Archer, feeling their spirit origins in her mind and sending them all the mana she could. They would know what to do from this point.

Feeling the rush of mana, Saber, blinked a moment, looking to his blade, asking curiously “Master?”

“You felt it too? Then that must mean we’re running out of time.” Caster replied. “Let’s end this.” He turned, facing down the last rush of monsters, his tablet glowing and floating before him as he began to levitate slightly from the ground, ancient Akkadian symbols turning about him as he began uttering, “Hear my voice. All gun ports, open!”

The gate that had been partially revealed before now fully opened to reveal a sturdy stone wall, magical weapons lining the top as their king commanded the will of his people through his ultimate attack.  
“Ready your arrows, for I shall allow it! Show them well the superior assets Uruk’s defenses possess! May our eternal determination rain upon the Earth!

Melammu Diĝir!”

Moments later, showers of gold light rained down on the hordes, slaughtering them in waves as they cried and shrieked. 

Saber watched with awe and respect, quickly following up by clutching the hilt of his sword in both hands, closing his green eyes as he focused on the mana coursing through him.

“Seal Thirteen, decision start!”

From his consciousness he could hear the voice of his old mentor, giving her permission as his power began to unlock seal by seal.

“Approved. Bedivere, Gareth, Lancelot, Mordred, Galahad.”

“This is a battle to save this world.”

One last seal disengaged, her voice approving a final time, “Arthur.”

He held his sword back, digging his heels in as he prepared his stance, his power now flowing freely into his sword as the light became too bright, too powerful to contain.

“Ex…caliburrrrrrrr!!” 

He shouted, swinging forward as a wave of light and destruction engulfed whatever was left of the monsters, incinerating them into dust. 

Once he was finished, giving a few heavy pants, finally able to take a breath. It was finally over. He looked briefly to Caster before the two turned, feeling another wave of power, seeing a small blue flicker in the distance before the miniscule sphere burst into a bright blue light that vaporized all the enemies to the south. No doubt it was Archer’s Noble Phantasm, and the two felt a small weight off their shoulders, knowing the fight was truly over. 

Now, after witnessing three Noble Phantasms at once, their immediate concern was their Master, who they knew must surely be feeling the strain of the fight. They ran at once towards the south gate.

After Archer used his Pashupata, the Master cheered in victory, shouting, “That’s it! You got them, Archer!” However, moments later, she began to feel the weight in her limbs, the strain of giving so much of her mana at once, and she felt her head spin and nearly collapsed. Before she hit the ground, she felt an arm catch her, looking up tiredly to see green eyes and long green hair as she panted slightly.

“Lancer…”

“Easy now Master, you’ve used a lot of your mana.”

From beside her, she could hear the child she had saved call her something, she wasn’t sure what, but clearly he was worried for her. Then, to her shock, she watched as Lancer spoke with the child perfectly in his own language, clearly surprising the child as well, moments before the boy ran to knock on doors.

“L-Lancer?” she asked, surprised.

“Of course, I am able to speak any number of human languages, Master.” They said smoothly, “I am a tool after all, a creation of the gods. I should be able to do at least this.”

“Lancer please… I told you not to call yourself that.” She said sadly.

“You should be more concerned with yourself right now.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him the battle was over. The villagers could come out of their homes now. We’ll need their help to tend to the wounded, and that includes you of course.”

“N-No!” she pushed away stubbornly, forcing herself to her feet despite their protests. She took a moment to steady herself, blinking to get her bearings as she stood and brought back her determined face, looking to the green-haired lancer. “We don’t have time for that! There are a lot of wounded, and we need to save as many as we can!”

“Master!”

At the shout, she looked over to see Saber and Caster running over, quickly barking orders to them, “Saber! Caster! Quickly, Lancer has given the all clear! We must tend to the wounded! Get as many as we can to the village apothecary!”

“There won’t be enough space for all of them.” Caster pointed out calculatedly.

“Then make space!” she shot back, “Caster! Go with Archer and set up medical tents near the apothecary! Saber! You and Lancer go around and find as many of the wounded as you can and bring them there! Hurry!”

Despite his forlorn eyes, Saber did as she commanded, racing off to find the wounded with Lancer as Caster stayed put, his eyes narrowed on her as he crossed his arms. 

“What is it?” she said defensively. “Do you have a problem with me giving you orders, King? If so, you can lecture me later, alright? I promise I’ll listen to you then-“

“Fool, have you not looked at yourself?”

“I’m fine.” She insisted.

“You’re not. You’ve used far too much mana, and now you’re over-stressing your body. For the sake of this company, lay down a moment and leave the rest to-“

“No!” she swatted him away, seeing him getting more irritated as she gave him more pleading eyes. “Right now, these people need us more than I need you, King.”

“You’re being stubborn!” he shouted.

“So are you!”

The two stared each other down for a moment before she saw some people carrying an injured man in the direction of the apothecary. As she went to run past Caster to help, he took her arm, meaning to stop her, and she pulled back, saying sternly, “Let me go!”

“You’ll be no good to them if you’re dead, Fool.” He said, more harshly than before.

She paused a moment before saying a bit softer than before, “We can’t be of any good to them if they’re dead.” With that, she ran after them helping to carry the injured and watching them as they showed her which direction to go to find their medical area. 

The next few hours were a blur to her, people rushing back and forth between the battle fields and the apothecary, the bodies, the blood and screaming, the crying of family members and loved ones. She got Saber and Lancer to find her all the bandages they could, making some out of cloth, working together to help the few in the village who could mend the wounds of the injured and comfort the those who had lost ones they loved.

At one point she felt Rider trying to pull her aside and get her attention, his voice stern and deep, “Master.”

“What is it, Rider? Not now. I have to get some more water for the sick before-“

“Wait.” He said, catching her wrist. She quickly threw him off as she had with Caster, giving him a hard look he wasn’t used to seeing, making him freeze a moment.

“Have you come to complain to me too that I’m working too hard? I already heard it from Caster.” She said bitterly.

“He speaks the truth.” He reiterated. “Master, you have been working yourself too hard for the past few hours, you need a-“

“I need to make sure that everyone is alright first, ok?!” she snapped at him. “I can rest later!”

“Enough!! Such insolence!! What later can there be if you should work yourself to death??!!” he shouted loudly, making her catch her breath and step back. She had heard him shout at others before, had felt his wrath directed at them, but never at her.

In the silence that fell, he softened somewhat, feeling guilty that he shouted at her, but also glad that she had stopped for a moment. He gently reached forward, taking her hand in his, his noble face easing into a more soft, gentle look. “Listen to my words, for I impart them to you alone. I understand. As Pharaoh, I understand how important it is to look after the people. The people give their endless love and devotion to their Pharaoh, and in return, a Pharaoh must love and care for each of them and give his loyalty in return. However, how can a Pharaoh, a ruler, or even a hero, hope to help the people if they give so much of themselves that there is nothing left? If you die and cannot help them, where will they turn to? If you, Master, were to die… we shall go with you. Neither you nor we will be able to do anything for them. That is unacceptable! Unforgivable! There are far more singularities to travel to, far more irregularities to correct in the future, and we must be the ones to correct them! Not only this village, but the world relies on us, the Master and servants of Chaldea, more importantly, on myself as their Pharaoh, and on you! We must be there to support everyone, not only this village! Head my words and relax a moment.”

She felt the sincerity in his voice and the shaking in her hands as she dared to let her mask fall for a moment as the fear of the battle took her and she choked back a sob as her eyes widened. Feeling nauseous, she leaned over the side of an alley, hand against the wall for support as she retched, her stomach in knots as tears ran down her cheeks. She felt his hand on her back gently stroking, easing her nerves. When she finished, she looked up at him, seeing him handing her a skin of water, taking a few gulps to rinse out the fowl taste in her mouth. Once that was finished, she handed it back to him, and he stood there, watching her face, knowing she was still holding back. She knew he was waiting for her, and she gently stood and leaned against his sturdy chest, letting him wrap his arms about her as she felt her muscles begin to relax a little.

“There, rest a moment. Allow your Pharaoh to shine his light and ease upon your weary soul.” 

Maybe he was right, maybe she should take a break, even for an hour, just to rest. The strain of mana on her muscles was aching.

However, before she got the chance to slip too far into comfort, that same child from earlier came running through, desperately calling for something or someone. When he saw her, his eyes focused on her, and she realized it must have been her he was looking for. She pushed her way out of Rider’s embrace, kneeling down to look at the boy.

“Yes, what is it?”

He said something, she wasn’t sure, but he pointed in a direction and took her hand. She followed him quickly, promising, “I’ll be right back, Rider!”

“Wait!” he called out, but she was already gone, and he felt slight irritation pricking at his nerves.

Then, when all was quiet, he said with an even tone. “You saw everything then?”

With that, Caster stepped into the light with him, along with Saber. Rider was surprised to see both of them, but looked between them, then to Caster as the crimson-eyed king spoke.

“I’m surprised you managed to get her to stop, even for a moment.”

“Of course, I am the Pharaoh after all, King of kings. Nothing is an impossibility for me!” he replied a little smugly.

Caster chided and threw his head to the side, “That unwavering spirit is certainly a irksome quality of yours, Sun King.”

“Will she be alright? Her adrenaline won’t last much longer.” Saber said, his soft voice dripping with worry.

“Humph, how irritable. We have no choice but to catch her then if she falls.” Caster lamented.

“If that’s the case, then I’ll do it!” Saber said proudly, giving Caster a somewhat hard stare as if to chide his derision as he ran off after their Master. As Caster was about to rebuke the knight, he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

“Let him go.” Rider said, “Leave him be. As for Master, however…. we should follow in any case.”

“We should leave this village soon. If not, that fool will become too attached and then it will only hurt her even more.”

“Indeed, for once I agree with you, Gold King. Though I am surprised to see you care for her as you do. Perhaps I was wrong to disregard your feelings towards her before!” He said, ending on a little teasing note and a loud laugh as the Caster fumed.

The two followed Saber to where their Master had run off to, a tent near the edge of the makeshift medical area. In the tent, the boy who had fetched her hovered over an elderly man, tears welling in his little eyes as the connection was all but obvious to the three kings. Their Master was there, dressing the old man’s wound, but just by looking at it, they knew it wouldn’t be long now. By the look in her eyes, their Master knew that too. Still, she dressed the wound as much as she could and gave the old man a smile, holding back her own tears for his sake. The old man tapped the boy’s hand lightly, giving him a soft, serene smile as the boy leaned in to hug him. The old man kissed his temple and asked him something and the boy refused at first. Then, the old man looked back to the group, giving soft eyes to the blue knight as he understood what he was asking. Saber stood forward, gently urging the boy to leave with him, taking him by the hand as the boy looked back worriedly, his bottom lip quivering. 

Caster, somewhat aware of the context of their language, leaned in as Saber passed him, muttering, “Take him to Enkidu. They’ll know how to keep him occupied.”

Saber nodded and gently took the boy out of the tent. The two kings that were left then suddenly noticed the people beginning to crowd around the tent, just beyond the entrance. They looked back and noticed the embroidery of his robes and realized that this old man must be the village leader. Realizing this, Rider went to the entrance, urging some of the people to come in, letting them know it was safe. As a few came in, professing their sorrow as they knelt before him, the elder shook his head and smiled, giving them soft replies in a broken voice. 

“Caster.” The Master’s voice was gentle but firm as he blinked and moved over to her. “Can you help me translate please?”

“It won’t be perfect.” He warned.

“That’s fine, as long as they get the gist of it.”

He hesitated a moment before nodding, looking to the village elder and asking for her, “Is there anything we can do for you, Sir?”

As the elder spoke, she listened to Caster’s voice as he gave the best translation he could of his words. “You have done so much already. Thank you. You have helped my people in this troubling time.”  
“Of course!” she replied, “I only wish we could do more.”

He shook his head, going into a coughing fit as blood churned up from his lungs and the villagers gasped and cried out. When he finished, he looked back to her, “I understand, you must leave soon.” He continued weakly, “Please at least allow us to give you some provisions before you go.”

She gave a sad, somewhat horrified look. How was it possible for this man to think of her and her group while his people had suffered such a horrible event? They hadn’t the provisions for them right now. There was no way!

“We don’t need them.” She replied, “but your good will is most generous.”

The elder called another member of the village, and a young man strode forward, taking the elder by the hand as Caster continued to translate for her. “Fasih, please watch over my grandson. Once I am gone, he will have no one else to call family. You must watch over him until he is old enough to be the next leader.”

The man cried, gripping the elder’s hand in his, asking the old man if he was sure about his decision, begging him not to go.

“My life was filled with many joys and goodness. Now, I go to join my son and my wife. Please, don’t cry for me. Take care of one another.”

After another bought of coughing, the elder gave his last breath as he fell limp against the bed. At once the villagers gathered there wailed out in pain and sorrow and began to mourn. Caster felt a weight on his heart, seeing the way the people cried, the women falling to their knees, the men hiding their pain and tears in their hands. He saw the way his Master clenched her hands and was about to take hold of her, but then paused as Rider stepped forward, placing a single flower against the old man’s chest.

“As leader to your people, you shall be buried with all honours. You served your people well. Rest now. As Pharaoh, I honour your passing.”

He was struck for a moment by the action, not knowing the Pharaoh to be so benevolent, and yet, the ease in his eyes told him it was more for the sake of the people left behind.

“I’m sorry…” Caster heard a light whisper from his Master moments before she walked out of the tent, and he followed quickly, meaning to reprimand or reassure her obvious sense of guilt, he wasn’t sure which yet. Either way, it was clear that it wasn’t her fault, and he meant to remind her of it.

Just then, he noticed the same little boy from before running up to her, Lancer just behind him. The boy asked why everyone was crying and when no one answered, he began to cry as well, saying that his grandfather was dead and that now he had no one. His Master couldn’t have understood the boy, however, she bent down on her knees to give the boy a hug, and again, apologize.

“This isn’t your fault, Master.” Lancer said before Caster could speak.

“If only I had-“

“You did everything.” Caster now cut in before she had a chance to berate herself. “There is no more we could do, no more we can do for them. For now, it’s in their hands. This is not the end of them, nor their way of life. If you recall, you have seen this before, have you not? They must move forward from here, as we must move forward in our journey!”

“The Gold King is right.” Rider said as he walked in to join them. “We must go back to Chaldea soon. We’re extending our time here as it is.”

Lancer tried to bend down to pick her up, gently urging, “Master, please, we must-“

But she leaned away from him, shaking her head as she let the boy go, trying to wipe away her tears. Suddenly, the boy saw the young man from earlier behind her and rushed over to him, calling his name and hugging his legs, crying against him. The man patted the child’s head and lifted him up, coming over to the group, trying to put a smile on.

“Thank you for everything.” The Master now heard Lancer translating for her. 

“Of course… I wish we could have saved more.” She replied. 

“You already helped so many,” he replied, “Besides, now that the demon’s nest is gone, they will never plague our village again. For that, we are grateful. We can never thank you enough for that.”  
She hadn’t the heart to tell them that the only reason that that had even been there in the first place was because this time was dangerously close to becoming a singularity, that there were magic elements to blame, that it was all on Chaldea, and on them.

Seeing the pained sorrow in her eyes, the man, Fasih, asked “Please, I would like to show you something.”

Curious, the group looked to each other, watching as Master stood up and followed after the man, her servants in tow, now also joined by Saber and Archer. The man took the group near the outskirts of town where a wall lay separate from the rest, seeing some people in front of it, praying and placing flowers and talking. Perplexed, the Master looked to the young man, the child still in his arms as he explained through Lancer, “In our village, we remember everyone who has passed, everyone who was a part of our community, and we write them down in stone so that they are never forgotten.”

Her group looked to a woman kneeling about six feet away, carving a name into the wall. The Master’s eyes widened, realizing now the wall, perhaps having stood for years and decades, full of carved names, not knowing how old some were or how long it stretch, but yet despite all the names, she still saw people cherishing it as they came to lay flowers before it, talk to the wall, sure that their loved ones were still listening, as though their name attached their very spirit to the community. 

“The same will be true for our elder.” Fasih continued. “So, there is no need to be sad. His spirit will find peace. Truly, you have done us a great service, and we shall not forget it, will we Imad?” the man addressed the boy in his arms, who looked sheepishly at them.

Fasih smiled slightly, looking back to the group, “If you say you need no provisions, then very well. However, we won’t keep you here either, for there is somewhere you must be, correct?”

“Yes, unfortunately. We’ve already stayed too long.” Caster interrupted, and Fasih nodded.

“Then you should be off then. We can take care of ourselves from here. Thank you so much for your aid.”

Finally, as if understanding, the Master felt her spirit lighten somewhat, suddenly feeling someone take her hand. She looked over to see Saber, and looked into his warm green eyes, full of hope as he nodded to her. Yes, it would be alright, she felt that now. She turned back to Fasih, smiling and saying “You’re welcome. Please, take care of yourselves.”

Fasih nodded and the Master looked to her group, seeing their relieved faces as they final felt their Master was back to her normal self.

“Doctor, can you hear us?” she called out.

“There you are!” they heard Solomon’s voice, giving a slight chide, “Where have you been? Why did you shut off your communications?”

“Our little fool here thought we would force her back if she didn’t.” Caster replied a little incredulously as said master laughed sheepishly, her hair ruffled by a grinning Rider. “We’ll have to talk to her about getting too attached to those she meets in the singularities when we get back.”

“Well in any case, we’ll have you back in just a moment, everyone hang on.” Solomon began the countdown to their Rayshift. Just before they left, the Master looked back at the boy one last time, giving him a sweet smile before the group disappeared in a flash before them, leaving the two behind in stunned silence.


End file.
